beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gigante
Gigante is a character in BeyWheelz. Gigante is a member of the Dominators and the younger brother of his much smaller sibling David. He is intimidating by body but timid by mind, making him an unpredictably dangerous Wheeler with his River Beast Gil. Physical Appearance Like his namesake, he is quite large for his age, as well as very muscular and masculine. He wears deep blue outlined clothing, including his green shirt covered by his orange jacket. On his lower body he wears slim fit brown pants that change color at the heel, into a matching blue, which tucks into his sneakers. For accessories, he wears a very wide gold chain and spiked shoulder chokers. Personality Gigante is a calm headed yet impulsive boy who willingly abuses his physical prowess in order to intimidate people smaller then him. He is a natural bully which draws him to the Dominators. He also seems to be very independent, but respectful enough to take orders. During a battle he can be very cocky and aggressive. Plot BeyWheelz Gigante accompanied his allies, the Dominators, into disrupting the commotion caused by Team Estrella's trials. The Dominators assaulted the many Wheelers and proclaimed that they were the only ones allowed to Wheel. Before the Dominators were able to dispose of the BeyWheelz, Team Estrella appeared in order to stop them. Gigante stepped forward and was challenged by Leon, who suggested that if Gigante would be defeated, the Dominators would retreat. Gigante accepted and battled with Leon, he had a clear advantage in power until Leon was able to overcome Gil and claim victory. During the fateful battle of Judgement Bey, Gigante watched in shock as Sting is punished for losing his battle against Covey. He is then warned of what would exactly happen to him if he doesn't win the second match against Nicole and Marche making him petrified as he ran toward his brother, David making sure that either of them doesn't lose and end with the same result. But David keeps him calm and wants him to just follow his orders. During the battle, Gigante tries to guard David by keeping distance between them and holds Nicole and Marche back while David heads for the goal. On their last lap, David decides to smash into Gigante's Bey and flies across the track and rams into Aries. David activates his special move and destroys Nicole, Marche, and Giagnte's Beys. Making the Dominators claim victory. Causing him to become confused and shocked that David used him as a tool. Gigante, David, and Jake became Team Estrella's opponents instead due to the fact they didn't want them to intervene with Ryan's plan in taking them into the New World. Gigante stood having second thoughts about all that's happened in the past while David and Jake battled Nicole and Marche. He hesitates to send out his River Beast Gil after the two commanded him to do so in a harsh tone and smacked his Bey out of his hand calling him useless. He interrupted their battle sending his Bey in asking David not to continue anymore. He then reveals to him the main reason why he started Beywheelz was to get closer to him and follow in his footsteps. David still refuses to listen so he decided to go against his older brother showing no mercy. He was able to withstood Savage Blade Herculeo's special move and is able to push it back and attacks along with Nicole and Marche. But Glen and Sting joins the group and interrupts the battle and bashes River Beats Gil with a barrage of attacks but ended in being saved by Covey. He is then requested to join Team Estrella which he does and works together with the other three and defeated Glen, David, Jake, and Sting with their join special move Burning Tornado. BeyWheelz River Beast Gil: Gigante's BeyWheel. It is based on the Gil-series of Beyblades. BeyWheelz Battles Appearances ''BeyWheelz: Powered by Beyblade *02. ''The Dominators Attack! *06. Judgement Bey Begins! *07. The Law of the Dominators! *08. Avenger on the Ice *09. Phoenix vs. The White Dragon *10. Fierce Fight! A Battle of the Spirit! *11. The Shocking Truth *12. The Wheeler Bond *13. A New World Gallery Tumblr masxpgskVq1rtskv0o1 500-1-.jpg ImagesCAPI1EFG.jpg Mqdefault-1-.jpg Tumblr mbjne99aDa1rtskv0o1 500-1-.jpg 300px-HD Beywheelz Episode 7 - The Law Of The Dominators-1-.jpg 220px-Beywheelz Ch2-1-.png Triva *Gigante means "Giant" in Spanish, keeping true to his namesake. *He resembles Aguma from Beyblade: Metal Fury. *He could be seen as the BeyWheelz counterpart to Argo Garcia since both of them uses a Gil and have a brother who uses a Herculeo. *He has a very strong launch. This resembles Klaus from Team Excalibur. Category:Male Category:BeyWheelz Characters Category:Former Villains